


Your Fault

by MarionettePuppet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is tired, Alya Salt, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Marinette is Done, but just a small group, class salt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: 'With a small cough, they finally took notice that she was standing there and well they looked like a deer caught in headlights but quickly that turned into glares. “Are you all quite done?” Marinette asked raising an eyebrow'
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 845





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> It's the ripped sketchbook trope but it's not the entire class this time

It was Lila’s idea originally but the others in the class were the ones to do it, to be honest when Marinette walked in and saw Alya, Alix, Kim and Sabrina tearing up her sketchbook with Nino and Lila looking on doing nothing to stop it, she wasn’t surprised instead she quietly took a picture and hid her phone in her pocket while she hit record. 

With a small cough, they finally took notice that she was standing there and well they looked like a deer caught in headlights but quickly that turned into glares. “Are you all quite done?” Marinette asked raising an eyebrow,  
“Yeah, we are, hope you know all you’re hard work has gone down the drain” sneer Alix while Kim and Sabrina looked away awkwardly with now guilty expression mostly likely from the fact that they had been caught not that they were guilty of tearing up her sketchbook. “Yes, that may be true but that was for my non-commission work, not my commission work so honestly all I’ve lost it time” Marinette replied this just gave people a look of confusion except Adrien who seemed to catch on to what she had been implying.

By this point, the rest of the class came in but froze at the sight of what was happing, “Oh My God, Marinette what happen to your sketchbook?” asked Rose quickly with a horrified expression on her face to match the others her classmates had including Adrien who had to do a photoshoot today before he could come in. “Why don’t you ask them?” remarked Marinette, not one of them dares to answer.

“I’m so sorry Mari if I had known they do something like this, I wouldn’t have suggested-” Marinette cut Adrien off quickly, “this is not your or my fault Adrien this is all by their own doing so when they realise that what they did cause them a whole boat lot of trouble, they get no rights to be mad at anyone but themselves”. “And why would we be in trouble?” growled Alya, “well you destroy another classmates property did you not?” Marinette stated in a bored tone before continuing with a smile, “and considering the fact that was my sketchbook for school, the one where I put in designs for things you guys have asked me along with plans/contacts for events including our class trip to Matroplise that is coming up next month”.

As soon as she said that, you could hear anything but a pin drop. “WHAT!” screamed the class all looking ready to murder Alya and the rest with their bare hands, “yep but luckily for the class, I made a back up of everything for the school trip on a pen drive which I have here” Marinette answered pulling it out of her purse, she could hear Tiki giggling quietly. 

“Don’t scare us like that dudette” said Nino, “and why shouldn’t I, you just destroyed my work which aside from the trip, everything else has basically gone” Marinette replied, “which means, not new costumes for the drama club, no new dress for Lila’s birthday party and no new design for the LadyBlog”. “You can redo them though” shouted Alix, “yes but you will be along with everyone in this class, put on the back burner as I’m not being paid like the other commissions I’m currently doing” snapped Marinette, “paid” said Lila like it was a word she hadn’t heard before, “yes, paid, as what you are asking are handmade and design by me, a new designer who according to Chloe’s mother and Adrien’s father can get well over a £1000 with my talent, a lot higher in fact that it’s not in many of your price ranges” retorted Marinette watching the colour drain from classmates faces. 

“We only did it because you were bulling Lila” cried Sabrina, “why in god’s name, would Marinette bully Lila, when I have in fact tormented her for years” stated Chloe picking at her nails and with that Max quickly pulled out his phone, “what are you doing Max?” asked Rose, “checking something” he replied not looking up but when he did he had a face full of anger, “Lila lied” he growled, “not this again” Alya groaned, “yes this again Alya because I have just checked and there is literally fucking nothing online about Lila’s accomplishment except the LadyBlog” he spat while others in the class all went on their phones. 

Both Adrien and Marinette sighed, as the yelling started at Lila with Alya quick to defend her. Once it quietened down, Marinette spoke again “I do hope you can pay for that sketchbook by the way since it was £7.49”, “you expect us-” started Kim but was cut off sharply by Adrien, “you destroyed it, you pay for it”. Marinette started to leave at this point, “where are you going?” asked Nathaniel still glaring daggers at those who would dare destroy something like a sketchbook, “to inform the headmaster what has happened since we all know Miss Bustier won’t do anything proactive if Chloe destroying my handmade birthday gift is anything to go by” she answered which got a hum of agreement from the class.

“It’s not like they will believe you since your a trouble maker who got kick out of school” retorted Lila with a smug smile, “which you caused” stated Marinette, “so what if I lied doesn’t matter, they believe it’s my illness”, “you mean being a pathological liar, yeah but you don’t seem to realise I have photographic evidence of this, a recording of this entire event and physical proof” Marinette snapped holding up the sketchbook which Alya had thrown when everyone had started calling Lila a liar, “now if you excuse me” Marinette said with Adrien closely behind as she left the classroom with the yelling of the class starting again.

“Finally, I’m so sorry about making us take the high road but by the time I knew, Lila had her claws in everyone,” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck, “not your fault you had no idea Lila would get me kicked out or get people to destroy my things and to be far I never told you that she threatened me so we’re even” Marinette replied, “she threatened you” Adrien asked as his head snapped around to face Marinette completely, “yeah but it was the threat of ‘I will take all your friends away if you don’t follow me’, the normal supervillain threats you hear on a kids cartoon so I didn’t take it seriously, she threat me in the bathroom how cliche is that also I had more faith in the class” Marinette stated, “I guess that’s true, still I’m sorry” Adrien replied with the face of a kicked puppy, “it’s alright let’s just go explain the situation to the headmaster then everything can get sorted out” she said and with a nod they both quickly headed to Mr Damocles.

**Author's Note:**

> an actual oneshot this time, hope you enjoyed it.  
I didn't add the whole class because I felt like most of them wouldn't do this to Marinette so I pick the most impulsive and not likely to FACT CHECK, people in the class.


End file.
